The Fighting Wolf
by ShadowGhost35
Summary: How will the life of the Kazama Family be affected by this new member, a boy hardened by war, raised by violence, and trained by Momoyo Kawakami herself. Heh, let's see how this Wolf adjusts to his new 'pack'. OC, may seem OP at first, but there are a few surprises even he can't see coming.


Hey guys, saw this anime and thought that Okami would shake things up a bit. Let's see shall we?

Okay, here's the deal, my name's Okami Sento, I'm 15 years old, 5'11", skinny, with green eyes and short brown hair, and I have just enrolled at Kawakami Academy.

"You're telling me, that this school has large scale mock-battles to settle inter-class disputes?" I asked the headmaster of the school, an elderly man, donning a traditional hakama and a long white beard,

"You've heard right Okami-kun, in fact, there's going to be one between your new class, 2-F, and the class with the best grades 2-S, in about two hours." The old man said, I could see a slam smirk hidden among his mustache,

"I think I'll fit right in headmaster." I said pushing up my glasses and heading towards the door of the office, "best I go meet my new classmates." I said exiting the room.

Now, when I got to the room, I didn't expect to see anything special, I was wrong, there was a group of 7 people walking out of the door towards a bus,

"Hey! Its the new kid, we'll get the introductions through on the bus, but for now, just follow us." The guy who said this looked laid-back, he was wearing a hoodie under the school uniform, he had black hair that framed his face. When everyone got on the bus, the last one of the convoy it seemed, I introduced myself,

Long list of introductions, skip if impatient.

"Hi! The name's Sento Okami , I'm glad to meet you all." The first one to reply was the laid back guy

"I'm Naoe Yamato, nice to meet you." A girl with blue hair, a flower fixed in the locks, followed suit,

"I'm Shiina Miyako, glad to meet your acquaintance." Another girl, this one seemingly shy, with black hair and a small wooden horse held in her hands stepped forward,

"M-mayuzumi Y-Yukie" she said, the next was a guy, with brown hair wrapped in a bandanna, waving at me he said "I'm Shoichi Kazama, call me capt." The next was another girl, german by her looks, blond hair and blue eyes,

"Guten tag." I greeted, seemingly surprised, the girl replied,

"Es ist schön, dich kennenzulernen, ich bin Christiane Friedrich" she said,

" gut erfüllt" I replied, the next to introduce themselves was a rather large boy, taller than me by at least a few inches,

"Shimazu Gakuto." The final person to introduce themselves was another boy, but rather effeminate,

"Morooka Takuya, nice to meet you."

Intros are over

"Well, I hope I'm useful in the coming hours." I mumbled taking a seat behind Yamato, "So I'm guessing your the tactician of the group."

"How'd you get that idea?" He said

"Just a guess." I replied

"Well, you guessed right, I'm the tactician, the girls are the heavy hitters, the guys are staying with me at HQ, I think you should also stay with me for the majority of this, I'm not sure if you're aware that the fake weapons hurt, a lot." He said, obviously speaking from experience

"Little guy, big brain." I said with a smile.

-at the battlefield, mid-battle-

"Did you expect Kuki Hideo to be afraid of ambush?" Yamato said munching on a bag of popcorn that Cookie had made, I was sitting down nearby, listening to the radio chatter,

"That guy just walked into what we call, a 'kill box'. " I said with a smirk.

"HQ this is the class rep, we're under attack!" Came through the radio, I, being the dumbass I am, yanked off the headset and jumped off of the lifted headquarters,

"Where are you going?!" Yamato shouted after me,

"Joining the fight, boss!" I yelled over my shoulder, still sprinting towards the sounds of fighting.

As I was running I saw Yukie also sprinting towards the small battle, "Yukie-san! I'll handle the class rep, you get back to the main force, they need you over there!" I shouted towards her, I only saw her nod before I reached the 'battle' if you could call it that, there were unconscious students scattered about, as well as a few knocked out...maids. I'm never going to understand that, anyway, when I got to where our leader was supposed to be I found the stand demolished and the small girl and her friend cowering in front of what seemed to be the leader of the maid brigade,

"You know, its not a good idea to mess with my friends maid-san." I taunted getting her attention,

"Snipers!" She shouted causing dozens of arrows to fly my way I chuckled as I adjusted my body position slightly, lousy team sniping, they flew all around me, not a single one hitting me,

"Y'all really need to learn to analyze angles, that was lousy." I said walking towards the leader,

"Who are you, you're not just another student in 2-F are you?" She asked

"The name's Sento Okami, just joined today, now, enough with the chit-chat, I've been itching for a fight for the last three hours." I said getting into a very loose stance, arms up slightly opened,

"Grappling isn't very effective against someone trained against it!" The maid shouted charging at me, I smirked as I avoided the lunge and threw my leg forward in a swinging kick,

"C'mon, the cholos back in Texas can fight better than that." I taunted.

"Gaijiin." She replied running after me,

"Rule number one of the battlefield princess, don't let the enemy get into your head." I smirked as I avoided the sloppy punch and grabbed her arm, slamming her into the ground, knocking her out instantly,

"Honestly I was expecting more." I mumbled walking towards the small girl that was my class president "Sento Okami, suicide squad, I'm here to get you out of here." I said

"O-okay" the pink-haired girl replied,

"Get on my back and hold on tight" I said.

1 minute later

Well, I was back in the fray tearing through masses of the other team, until there was a shock wave, said shock wave was caused by a tall, black-haired girl, and she was looking right at me, "OH SHIT!" I yelled barely avoiding the lightning fast jab at my head,

"Your fast." The girl said,

"Damn right." I replied jumping back

"Running away?" She taunted she knew I was pumped full of adrenaline, she wanted a fight, I took a deep breath and got into a fighting stance.

"Kawakami Momoka, one of the strongest fighters in the world, its an honor, I'm Sento Okami, okay now that the formality bullshit is over, let's just start swinging at each other." I said lunging forward, in a hard punch, she avoided and my fist jammed into the ground, wasting no time she punched me, sending me flying a few yards, I corrected myself in midair and used a tree as a springboard, launching myself at the legendary fighter,

"Its gonna take more than that Kawakami-san.- I laughed as I let out a barrage of punches and kicks, which was countered with her own,

"Your good, 'The Fighting Wolf' eh? This is gonna be fun." After avoiding the onslaught and exchanging blows at lightning fast speeds for a while I started hearing yells of Victory, my curiosity getting the better of me I looked towards the noise, luckily I didn't get punched as soon as I did this, my team had won, I also saw a majority of the crowd staring at me,

"Well shit. I had hoped to not draw attention." I mumbled

"Should've thought of that before deciding to fight me Okami-kun" Momoka said behind me before getting me in a headlock, "So my little puppy finally went and made a name for himself eh?" She said

"I'm not a puppy." I mumbled as the Kazama family walked forward,

"How can you hold your own against Onee-san?" Yamato asked

"The name my parents gave me is Sento Okami, translate it into English." I said preoccupied with escaping the headlock my former sempai had me in.

"The Fighting Wolf, renowned fighter in the Americas as well as Europe and certain parts of Asia, said to have roots in Japan. " Mayukaze chirped from Yukie's belt

"He's also forgetting who taught him how to fight in the first place." Momoyo chuckled driving her knuckles into my skull,

"ITAI! Damn it Momo-sempai could you not try to brain me today?" I grumbled as I kept trying to escape the headlock of doom,

"I have to make up for lost time puppy-kun." Momo laughed giving me another noogie,

"Itai." I mumbled, giving up on trying to escape her grip.

"We'll see you in class tomorrow Sento-san" Yamato said trying to hold in his laughter, the rest in the group doing the same,

"Any mercy for the new Kohai?" I asked the person holding me hostage, only to be thrown into a tree, as Momoyo stalked towards me cracking her knuckles with a sadistic smirk on her face,

"Nope, you didn't call, you didn't write, I want to see if my puppy-kun still knows who taught him how to bite." She said as I backed up into the tree,

"Oh shit." I mumbled before I saw the fist heading towards me.

A/N that's the first chapter! The second one will be in third person perspective! Review saying which works better when that goes up please! Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this story everybody! Read and Review Please!


End file.
